


The First Day Of Christmas

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wrangles his friends together for another year of Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is number one of twelve, friends! And it is my gift to you this holiday season ^__^ Enjoy!
> 
> These are all going to be little fun one shots/drabbles thanks to an anon for giving me an idea! Some of them are prompts from tumblr, while the rest are merely my own prompts that I threw together!
> 
> For the first time ever, beta'd by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!

_On the first day of Christmas…_

**Mighty Steed** : guys are we doing secret Santa again this year?

The Skype chat stayed quiet for a moment before a string of messages popped up on Jean’s screen.

 **Jesus** : i almost forgot about secret santa! i’m down!  
**Mushroom** : Of course! Secret Santa is always fun.  
**Mashed potatoes** : connie and I are down for secret santa!!!!  
**Ackerman** : will there be maximum gift price? or same as last year?  
**Queen** : Last year was $15, right? I think that was a fair price, and Ymir says she’s good with Secret Santa as well.  
**Mushroom** : I just yelled at Eren, and he wants in on Secret santa.  
**Mighty Steed** : I stat everyone then for a yes?  
**Mighty Steed** : is that* fucking phone  
**Jesus** : shall we draw names at school tomorrow?  
**Mighty Steed** : I will prepare the hat!

The following day, the group met up in the hallway between two of the science labs. It was their usual hang out, but that afternoon there was added excitement.

“Alright,” Jean said, holding the hat above him. “We know the rules. The maximum price is the same as last year, $15. No exceptions, because I know how much you want to spend your money on me.” he said with a smirk before lowering the hat. “Everyone, get in a circle.”

Everyone followed the order, surprisingly, and he began to pass around the hat. The members of the group smiled wide and bounced on the balls of their feet as they looked at the small slips of papers between their fingers.

“Everyone has a name, yes?” he asked, looking into the hat which still had one name left on it. Everyone nodded and they parted ways.

“Gift exchange will be the last day of classes, since some of us are leaving. Good luck, everyone.” Marco said with a smile before slipping his arm around Jean’s waist to head to the cafeteria.

The group buzzed around for a good two weeks, asking each other vague questions to get ideas for presents. It was difficult for some, while the others were super easy. The day finally arrived and more excitement filled the air around them. Not only was it Secret Santa time, but it was also their last day of school for two weeks.

They sat in a circle in the hallway, close enough together as to not block the other students from walking around on their lunch break.

“The moment of truth!” Jean shouted, now holding a gift above his head. “Everyone, hand over your gifts.” A small pile of wrapped packages found their way in front of Jean and he began to pass them around to their rightful owners.

Everyone turned their gifts around in their hands and examined the wrapping; some far better than others.

“Can we open them yet?” Sasha whined, holding up a rather tackily wrapped box.

“We can open them.” Marco said with a soft smile and the tearing ensued before silence as everyone looked at what they had received.

Eren was holding a comic book in his hand and visibly buzzing. “Armin, I fucking love you.” he said, immediately opening the first page to dive into the illustrations. Armin laughed quietly beside him.

Mikasa smiled softly down at a new scarf, running her fingers across the fabric. It was a dark purple, a colour she definitely enjoyed as a change from her usual red scarf. “Thank you, Jean.” she said quietly, smiling across at him. Jean beamed back.

Armin grinned widely as he ran his hand across the cover of a book he had been dying to get about deep-sea creatures. “Thank you so much, Marco!”

“Of course!”

Jean looked around the circle as his eyes stopped dead on Sasha. The girl’s cheeks flushed a deep red and he couldn’t help but laugh. “I had a feeling it was gonna be tater tots. The wrapping paper was very cold…”

“I’m sorry; I had to keep it in the freezer.”

Jean laughed at that and shook his head. “But thank you for the Starbucks card.”

Sasha grinned back at him before turning her eyes to Marco, who had his eye on Connie.

“You two are one in the same, guys.” he said quietly, holding up a bag of frozen mixed vegetables. “I’m curious if you forgot, or…”

Conie quickly shook his head with wide eyes. “No, never. Why would we forget about Secret Santa?”

There was a mutual snort around the group and Marco waved his Starbucks card in front of him. “But thank you.”

Sasha was next to hold up her gift. “Krista, you know me so well.” she said with a grin, holding up a shiny new potato masher.

“You said you broke the last one.”

Sasha nodded with frown forming on her face. “That was a trusty utensil.” Her face brightened up a moment later and she was smiling once more. “But thank you!”

Connie tossed his new soccer ball up and down a few times and grinned. “Thanks, Ymir.”

Krista looked across the circle at Eren and grinned. “Thank you for the necklace, Eren!” she said before glancing at Mikasa, knowing he had help. They’d been out together a few weeks before and Krista had mentioned liking the necklace at a small accessory shop.

Ymir was last as she held up a ball of fabric before letting it fall open, revealing another scarf within the circle. The brunette girl smiled softly before her eyes moved to Mikasa. “You have a good memory for these sorts of things. Thank you.”

The raven-haired girl nodded with a slight smile on her face.

They all quickly began chattering amongst themselves after that, thanking each other further for their gifts and soon enough the bell was ringing signaling the third period.

“‘Until next year!” Jean shouted as they scattered in opposite directions.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
